The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0033’.
‘PEHY0033’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized, yellow flowers, flowering throughout the summer, and a semi-trailing plant habit.
‘PEHY0033’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2011 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the commercial variety ‘PEHY0010’ Sanguna yellow (not commercial in USA), a variety that is less vigorous, has more variable color of the foliage and less intense flower color.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0033’ was the unpatented proprietary line ‘N0322-1’, a plant with lighter green foliage, less intense flower color and later flowering.
The resulting seeds were sown in January 2012. ‘PEHY0033’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May, 2012 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0033’ was accomplished when stem tip vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2012 in a controlled environment in Angers, France.